This Phase I project aims to design and develop a novel nanocomposite photocatalyst that can be utilized in point-of-use (POU) high purity water generation systems. High purity water free of organic contaminants as well as pathogens is vital in pharmaceutical, medical, and electronic industries. This project will combine the power of photocatalytic technologies with the efficiency of filter based technologies. Lynntech's novel nanocomposite photocatalyst will: (i) have excellent organic contaminant removal and bacterial deactivation efficiency, (ii) add no harmful chemical to the water, (iii) not require maintenance, (iv) not provide a harbor for dangerous bacterial growth, (v) be cost effective, and (vi) solve the technical obstacles that current photocatalytic technologies are facing including inefficient light penetration, low surface area, and oxygen delivery to the photoactive center. Potential commercial applications Lynntech's novel photocatalytic point-of-use high purity water generation unit will find commercial applications in many areas including pharmaceutical industry and hospitals, chemical processing industries, electronic industry, pesticide manufacturers, textile industries, semiconductor industry, contaminated rural (well) water supplied homes, municipal water treatment plants and any facility which produces organic chemicals in a waste water stream that requires treatment where the impurities such as disinfection byproducts, synthetic organic compounds, surfactants, toxic solvents, dyes, bad taste and odor compounds, and volatile organic compounds are problematic. The proposed device can be used as a standalone treatment method, or its commercial potential maybe enhanced by integrated it with similar water purification devices that are already used.